Positioning apparatuses are currently used for multiple applications, including medical applications where they are used for maintaining limbs or other body parts, or holding surgical tools during surgical procedure for example. Positioning apparatuses may also have industrial applications where they may be used to hold tools or objects being manufactured.
Some medical positioning apparatuses comprise joints which are locked using hydraulic pressure and then released when this hydraulic pressure is removed. Such systems may require bulky hydraulic systems for maintaining a constant hydraulic pressure. Furthermore, such systems may not be fail-safe: in case of malfunction, for example when electrical power loss or a leakage causes a loss of hydraulic pressure, such positioning apparatuses may collapse.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved positioning apparatus.